Los errores suelen ser dulces
by Ren Mircea
Summary: Te dicen que equivocarse es dañino, lastima y causa problemas. Pero, no todos los errores al final llegan a traer malas consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

Magi no me pertenece. Fic de capitulos cortos -el cel no le deja escribir demasiado asi que piedad y no le maten.

Capitulo 1: Lo que pasa una vez, quizás puede volver a ocurrir

Sindria. El lugar en el que habitaban todo aquel que no era aceptado por su propia nación. Sinbad, el Rey de los siete mares -también conocido como el "galán y mujeriego" de los siete mares- es lo que para su gente se considera un buen gobernante, uno justo, que protegería Sindria, por ende, eso significaba, que el rey Sinbad no sería capaz de cometer un acto que pusiese en peligro a su país. Sinbad amaba al país que con tanto esfuerzo llevaba a la gloria.

El pueblo lo adoraba, especialmente las mujeres.

¿Entonces... por qué...?

Dejavú.

Ja'far corrió hacía la esquina de la habitación, acogiendo al pequeño Aladdin -quien tenía una expresión de haber visto algo que le dejaría un grave trauma con una profunda cicatriz-, el pobre niño se encontraba en un shock profundo.

Masrur cubría con sus manos los ojos de Morgiana.

Alibaba estaba convertido en una estatua de piedra, intentando por todos los medios procesar lo que veía.

Yamuraiha junto a Pisti, cubrían sus rostros con los dedos separados y un sonrojo en sus mejillas; ese par de mujeres parecían... escandalosamente emocionadas. Spartos miro hacía algún punto de la pared, nervioso, repitiendo lo vergonzoso que era encontrarse al rey al que servía con tanta devoción en tal circunstancia. Sharkan, él sonreía, ya se sabía a la perfección de las mañas de Sinbad. -después de todo estos dos eran compañeros de juerga- El resto de los generales se limitaban a suspirar, era siempre lo de todos los días.

Ja'far era él único que parecía notar la gravedad de todo lo acontecido. Así que, con toda la amabilidad del mundo -no sin antes dejar el cuidado de Aladdin a su maestra que ya se preocupaba por la falta de reacciones del joven magi y luego mandar a todos a que desalojaran la habitación- pateo, si, pateo, mando al suelo al rey, quien al caer trágicamente despertó de una, levantándose con gran rapidez, dejando al descubierto su desnudes.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas cometido el mismo error, Sin?! -el grito del visir resonó entre las paredes, despertando y sobresaltando al cuarto príncipe que trataba de ubicarse, horrorizándose al reconocer el lugar y su estado.

¡Dolía, a Hakuryuu le dolía todo! En especial la zona trasera. Que no le jodan. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?

Como si tener a Judal acosándole no fuera suficiente castigo ya, el destino le mandaba un nuevo desafío mental para sobrellevar.

Sinbad iba, iba a hablar a Ja'far, pero con solo ver a la persona con la que al parecer compartió el lecho, quedo anonadado- ¿Príncipe Hakuryuu..?

- ¡Acabas de traer la desgracia a Sindria, le diste al Imperio Kou una razón para atacarnos! -el segundo al mando gritaba- ¡Pero no, la confusión con la princesa Kougyoku no era suficiente para ti. Debías volver a hacer de las tuyas!

Ya un poco más despierto y con la facultad suficiente para razonar, Sinbad se defendió- ¡No es lo que parece! -sonrió- Seguro y es otra confusión

Ja'far enarco una ceja, e hizo una mueca de disgusto con los labios ¿Eso era enserio?- Yo creo que las marcas en el cuerpo del príncipe hablan mejor sobre tus indebidos actos

Silencio.

Ja'far pretendió seguir regañando, esta vez, al cuarto príncipe- Pero príncipe Hakuryuu, no me esperaba que usted... -¿Ah? ¿Cuándo..?

Oh, oh.

Hakuryuu ya no estaba, el joven ya había emprendido la fuga.

Y, claro también, en conclusión, Sinbad debía de despertar aún más para percatarse de ese detalle.

En otra parte de Sindria, en el mismo palacio real, Kougyoku despertaba. La resaca, la resaca le atacaba como una bestia. La joven princesa bostezo, estiro los brazos, dio un vistazo a toda la habitación que se le fue asignada y suspiro de alivio. No deseaba otro día en el que fuera a despertar en habitación ajena con un hombre desnudo a su lado. Seguro y ella era la única princesa a la que le sucedía semejantes barbaridades.

Ya arreglada y aseada para un nuevo día, Kougyoku abrió la puerta de su alcoba y, apenas lo hizo, la imagen de su primo Hakuryuu con el rostro completamente ruborizado y con una sabana cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, corriendo como alma perseguida por el diablo fue lo que la recibió.

¿Eh? Esperen ¿Qué?

Luego, el diablo, Sinbad, apareció también frente a ella, corriendo, tratando de darle alcance al pobre Hakuryuu, el hombre estaba completamente desnudo, ¡Sinvergüenza!

- ¡AHHH! -Kougyoku grito, y como buena prima que apoya a su familia -se refiere al escape de su primo-, arrojo el primer jarrón de porcelana fina con el que se obtendría buenas ganancias al ser vendido y con flores, hacía el depravado rey.

Que puntería tan genial, el objeto dio directo a su objetivo.

Sinbad estaba desnudo y desmayado en medio pasillo.

Seguro su grandiosa alteza cogería un maravilloso resfriado que este a su altura, así ambos estarían en guerra. Nada mejor que un oponente digno para el rey.

Tonto.

Se lo merecía.


	2. De personas vengativas e irritantes

Luego del escupitajo sobre su rostro, Ka Koubun, juro venganza contra aquel general albino de Sindria y, también sobre el Rey Sinbad.

Intentaría una nueva forma de obtener poder. Si, de nuevo trataría el anterior truco. Estaba obsesionado con la idea de que la princesa Kougyoku debía contraer matrimonio con el rey y engendrar un niño del cual el se encargaría su educación para manipularlo cuando este creciese.

¡Dominaría el mundo desde las sombras!

Ah, si ese hombre supiera que Al-Thamen ya se encarga de ello.

Hoy en día todos buscan la dominación y obtención de poder usando como vía las penumbras.

La competencia es dura.

Por eso -con semejante plan en mente- en las horas que la fiesta organizada por el rey estaba en el mayor de los apogeos, Ka Koubun puso en marcha su maléfico plan.

Pero...no todo sale como uno se quiere.

Eso lo comprobó a la mañana siguiente en la que se despertó verdaderamente temprano. Solo sería cuestión de ir hacía los aposentos del rey en donde lo encontraría con la princesa, y esta vez si, si que si habría pasado algo.

Él personalmente se encargo de vertir la droga en la copa de su princesa y el rey; fue un momento agobiante, creyendo que en cualquier instante podría ser atrapado con "las manos en la masa" , por suerte todos los fiesteros se encontraban en un estado tal de embriaguez que si una gran orgía se estuviese dando ellos lo celebrarían por más escandalosamente obsceno que llegase a ser.

Con las palabras ensayadas y ya en la punta de la lengua, Ka Koubun se preparaba para desarrollar un escándalo monumental por la "honra perdida de la princesa". Coloco la diestra sobre la puerta. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, por ende -y como debe de imaginarse- el consejero cayo al suelo después de un golpe fuerte contra su rostro.

Lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue a una persona salir espantada. No, esa persona no era su príncesa. Abrio los ojos, espantado ¿Qué había hecho?

El honorable príncipe Kouen iba a matarle.

Ren Kouen, con el malpresentimiento que lo seguía desde la noche anterior equivalente a tener hormigas en la cama, no logro dormir; ahora se encontraba de mal humor, muy mal humor.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, y guiándose de su instinto, el ruck lo llevó a Sindria. No es necesario decir que los magos encargados de la magia de teletransportación se sorprendieron de ver a uno de sus tan importantes príncipes allí.

El infierno se desató.

Kouen protegía a sus hermanos de todo mal desde pequeño, era un joven astuto, no se fiaba de los encapuchados que aparecieron repentinamente en Kou, precavido, permaneció pegado a sol y sombra de sus hermanos menores y sus primos. Un niño con una gran carga. Pero, en ese entonces tenía a Hakuyuu quién le apoyaba. Los cuatro hijos del emperador Hakutoku y los hijos de Koutoku fueron unidos.

Y la desgracia apareció, llevándose en las llamas del incendio a Hakuyuu y a Hakuren.

Kouen creyó perder a tres de sus primos mientras veía desde una distancia prudente la residencia de los príncipes imperiales incendiarse. -el calor era tal que no lograba acercarse, además los sirvientes no se lo permitían- Pero un milagro sucedió, ante todo pronóstico y para sorpresa de todos, el pequeño Hakuryuu salió llorando de ese infierno.  
Lo malo, fue el resultado final: La familia término desecha.

A la hora de proteger, Hakuryuu pertenecía al grupo de personas que debía resguardar.

Se lo debía a sus primos que en paz descansen.

- Explícamelo todo -dijo, con voz severa

Hakuryuu respiraba agitado por la carrera, no lloraba, intentaba mantenerse calmo, aferrando a sus hombros la capa que el mayor le dio para cubrirse. Se había escapado prácticamente desnudo.

Kouen llegaría al fondo del asunto y haría pagar al responsable.

Ardería Troya.

- Estas evitandome

- ¡Deja de seguirme! -Judal apresuró el paso, alejándose todo lo posible de aquel que tercamente se empeñaba en andar tras suyo

- Sólo quiero estar cerca de mi hijo o hija~ -sonrisa estúpida

- ¡No estoy embarazado, Yunnan! -apunto de correr

- Pero el ruck dice que... -fue interrumpido

- ¡El ruck enloqueció, esta confundido, se emborracho, se fumo una planta alucinógena, solo eso! -el magi oscuro bufó, irritado- ¡Deja de joder!

Yunnan se detuvo, quedando parado en medio del jardín. Dejaria que a Judal se le enfrié la cabeza, que se le regule el temperamento, que se le acabase la regla, -si Judal escuchase ese último pensamiento ahora existiria un magi errante congelado bajo temperatura cero- le daría un respiro de unos cuantos minutos; -hasta él reconocía que ser seguido por la misma persona por tres meses sería un fastidio- y cuando el magi oscuro tenga un antojo repentino, él aparecería con un vaso de café caliente con miel y leche para aliviarle la necesidad.

Oh, también aprovecharía para hablar con él, eran tantos los términos que tratar.

¿Qué pasaba aqui?

Meses antes.

Judal abrio los ojos, confuso, desorientado. El enemigo natural de todo el mundo le atacaba: la resaca.

Más dormido que despierto, el magi tardo minutos en descubrir que no se encontraba en sus aposentos. Ni siquiera estaba en un aposento. Después de segundos, comprendió que se hallaba bajo una mesa la cual era apenas cubierta con un mantel.

Para su horror, su gran horror, tenía un acompañante.

La sensación de tener algo viscoso entre sus piernas le decía más de lo que deseaba saber.

Había despertado convertido un desastre, con semen que no era suyo entre las piernas. Claramente había cometido un acto coital -sexo no es la palabra correcta- con una persona a la cual no recordaba pero que tenía a lado suyo y se negaba a ver.

Con una mano levanto parte del mantel, hallándose con la visión de personas desparramadas en el suelo y las mesas, algo que ya se esperaba. Que denigrante. Eso parecía Sindria después de un festival. Las fiestas en Kou no culminaban así, tan poco decentes.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Koumei, el que era y sería siempre el encargado de la organización de festividades, no era de los que permitían que eso pasase.

Un desmadre desmadrado.

Oh.

¿No era la semana libre de Koumei en la que se hizo los preparativos para la fiesta?

Algo cobro sentido.

Todo tenía sentido.

El segundo príncipe jamás contraria para la música a personas llamadas Lady Gaga, Gorillaz, Versalles, Coldplay, Mago de Oz.. Y Panda.

¿Por qué eso parecía cosa de Kouha?

Judal, sumido en sus pensamientos, se sobresalto cuando una mano le jalo desde la cadera. Se giro -siendo esto lo que menos deseaba- por impulso de su cuerpo.

Cabellos dorados, ocelos azules, piel no tan palida como la suya, y una sonrisa... Una sonrisa que hizo recordarle todo. Todo.

Recordo que lo último que vio estando aún en sus cabales fue una sonrisa marca Colgate de depredador con luces de neón que decía "CUIDADO, ESTE TIPO VA A VIOLARTE"

¿Por qué nunca hacía caso a ese tipo de señales?

Pues, que empezase a lamentarse ahora ¿No?

Un día antes, en la noche de la fiesta en Sindria.

Escondido entre los matorrales, Judal separaba más las piernas, desviviendose en gemidos largos y profundos. Yunnan se impulsaba y arremetía, penetrándole.

Esa vez fue a conciencia.

No se había emborrachado tanto.

El cuerpo no le permitía estar precisamente cerca del vino por razones desconocidas.

Por eso se lamentaba más que la primera vez. Judal se detuvo. El estomago le gruño y una terrible necesidad de querer café con miel y leche le inundaba.

- Diez minutos - El magi oscuro fruncio el entrecejo al escuchar la voz de Yunnan, una vez más, para variar.

¿No iba a dejarle tranquilo?

¿Acaso no entendía el "deja de joder"?

A lo que tenía que acceder por consumir aquello que magicamente el rubio tenía entre las manos.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondremos al bebe?

Irritante ¡Yunnan era tan irritante!


End file.
